Blood, Laughter and Tears
by The Flaming Dark
Summary: A meek prince, his sadistic other half and their adventure of killing stuff and the rest. Some M/M Romance, as a personal challenge. Don't like, don't read. [M for Swearing and Gory Violence. No smut but references] I'm not good at summaries, so my writing is all there is to go off. Somewhat like a prequel to Kyubisauras' Miner's Game, but doesn't rely on it.
1. The Fall of a Prince

Ch.1: Falling Light and Rising Darkness

**I do not own Minecraft, Notch (Even though that'd be pretty fun) or Herobrine. Those go to Notch and the Minecraft team. I do however own Baldunkel and all original characters not owned kyubisaurus. **

**Baldunkel was an OC I made for Kyubi for Miners Game ( s/9827109/1/Miners-Game) Kyubi liked the idea of me writing a separate story for Bal, so here we are.**

_Bal's POV_

'Where am I?' I thought, waking up, feeling my wrists tied tightly to whatever I was laying against.

It all came rushing back. Lying with the leader of my guard and boyfriend, Ace, the wytches busting in, their captain knocking out ace, and then another wytch putting something over my mouth and, finally, me passing out.

I could almost hold back tears, but I could feel the liquid running down my face, unable to see a thing because of a blindfold I only just noticed, even though I should've noticed my dark side not taking over.

"Please! Someone help me! Anyone!" I yelled, but my pleading went unanswered.

I had almost given up hope when I heard a door open and someone walking in.

"So you're finally awake are you", said someone in a bored tone.

"Please let me go. I'll do whatever you want", I said quietly, hoping that he wasn't here just to taunt me.

"What could a prince do?!" he said mockingly "Bring peace to our lands? We could have just asked your king for that. No, we're going to ransom you, you fucking fag, and if we don't get what we want, we'll just experiment on you till you die or become otherwise unusable".

"Where's Ace then?" I asked

"Who? Oh, your little boyfriend. You'll see him soon enough" the man said almost happily.

At this more tears slid down my face. It could only mean two things. They were going to kill Ace in front of me, or those sick fucks were experimenting as we speak.

I passed out after the guy stabbed me in the arm with something.

When I woke up, I wasn't blindfolded, but there was some kind of aura in the room that I could feel.

It felt like….. like pain, like the suffering of decades. 'This is the torture room!' I thought, shaking.

"You'll be fun", a young looking woman dressed scantily said, walking out from behind me, "I don't get to play with spiders often", she put a bag out on the floor and pulled out some different tools. Knives and things I thought could only be used with magic.

"I'll make you scream more than your boyfriend ever could" she said before stabbing me. It hurt even worse than I had expected. I couldn't help but hold back a scream.

She then cut down the top of my arm from shoulder to wrist.

Saying it was agony wouldn't cover it. I could feel the tissues of my arm coming apart. I would have seen the inside of my arm if not for me clenching my eyes shut in pain.

She stopped for a second, only for me to open one eye slightly to see her getting a potion from her bag.

"Open your mouth" she said forcefully. I complied; knowing that that was a healing potion and wanting the pain to stop if even only for a second.

"Now for round two" the woman said, tattoos seeming to appear on her skin.

She was a wytch!

She started torturing me again for what felt like hours. I've still almost never felt so much pain.

It went on for hours but felt like months, the cycle of pain to healing to pain.

_Third Person_

Bal laid there, just happy for it to be over when the wytch stopped. She undid the bindings holding him to the elevated platform and left, locking the door behind her.

Baldunkel just lay there, crying himself to sleep

**So, how did the first chapter go? Constructive criticism is appreciated, but flames will be used to power my war machines and burn down churches and orphanages.**


	2. Losing it

Ch.2: Losing it

_Third Person_

When Bal woke, he was in an unlit room.

'They shouldn't have done that', he thought amusedly, feeling his dark side take control.

He waited for a few minutes for someone to come in so he could get out with no effect, so he started to look around at the things in the room.

He found it easy to look around the room with his night vision, but there wasn't anything in the room anyway.

After a few more minutes of looking around, he went back to sleep on the ground.

_Bal's POV_

After I went back to sleep, I was woken up by the door of my prison opening with a groan.

Behind it was the captain who took me, and two other wytches. "Do you know why you're here?" the captain, a tall, robed man with black marks covering his hands and neck, asked condescendingly, looking me right in the eye.

"Your little torturer told me all about it. You're going to ransom me and if you don't get what you want, you'll use me for your sick experiments" I said, and then spat at him.

"You shouldn't speak to your elder's like that. No wonder your father didn't want to pay the ransom" the prick said calmly, wiping my saliva out of his eye

"Sadly, if my boss' torturer didn't get the message to fear us to you … I will" he said, picking me up by the neck with tendrils of black magic.

I could feel it stabbing into my skin, not enough to seriously wound me, but enough to hurt.

"Is that all you've got!?" I yelled, still enraged that they kidnapped me and were going to kill my boyfriend.

"I've got much more in store for you" he said, dropping me on the ground.

I got up and ran at him faster than an arrow, dodging the magic his guards threw and almost reaching his neck until I felt a shockwave hit me, sending me flying and knocking me out when I hit the ground.

I woke up held down on a table by metal cuffs with more foul wytches surrounding me and with a gag in my mouth.

I writhed in pain as my body was altered with every chant

I felt my skin harden, fingernails grow to claws and all my teeth sharpen into canines. I felt….. stronger.

In my writhing, I must have torn one of the cuffs of, because one of my hands was free, and some of the wytches stopped and stared at what I had become.

I tore at my remaining restraints with lightning speed as some of the wytches started to gather magic to restrain me.

By the time I started feeling the effects I had killed three of them, and one more was about to die. I bit at his throat, my teeth puncturing his spine and crushing his throat. He was going to die in seconds.

It seemed that I got stronger with every kill I made. Like I was absorbing the magic that they held. Eventually the remaining wytches came at me with mundane weapons; swords, axes, bows and other things

I got stabbed in the arm by a wytch before I could react. I simply pulled the knife out of my arm and threw it into her skull. It stabbed her in the eye and killed her on impact.

Before I got to another I saw her get ripped apart limb by limb, her head exploding against the wall, by ghostly looking arms. Their magic was being repurposed to fit my own DNA!

I continued tearing at them whilst testing out my new arms. I started shaping the phantom limbs into blades and whips, using them to kill any survivors, and pull in anyone who tried to run.

By the time everyone in the room was dead, I figured that the arms were two metres long and growing.

It was time to go and escape this hell-hole


	3. A New Friend

CH.3: A New Friend

**Three already! This really passes the time well.**

_Bal's POV_

I opened the door out the bloodbath I created. I took a close look at what I created.

'As beautiful as any art' I thought, grinning cruelly and chuckling at the gore and blood lining the walls and the corpses lying around. Turning around I wondered if they had anyone else in the cells and where they were keeping Ace.

'I'm going to paint the walls red with the blood of every wytch I come across. For Ace.' I thought, walking up the hallway.

Most of the cells were empty, but there was a few guards walking around the hallways to make 'art' with.

Eventually I came to a cell with a teenage girl in it. She was almost about to stab me when I grabbed the shiv she had made out of a chip of rock. I grabbed her hand and let the rock stab my hand. She was had orange hair, azure eyes and was dressed in robes and an undershirt.

She shrank back in fear, seeing my blood splattered form and the arms coming from my back.

_Third Person_

Bal's eyes flickered from purple to light blue for a second when he saw the girl.

"Y-you're not a wytch are you?" the girl said weakly, walking further back.

"If I was, you'd be dead" Bal said, his voice raspy from screaming earlier.

"I heard a commotion earlier but….. I didn't expect…" the girl trailed off.

_New Girl's POV_

'He's not a witch, but I can see the magic that is used to keep those arms together' I thought curiously, looking at him with unrestrained fear. 'What is he?' I wondered, not knowing what the coven of wytches did to him.

There was as much magic radiating from this man as an arch witch; It was like he was absorbing it from the air without knowing and releasing it almost as fast.

"I'm Amy" I said trying to ignore the odd look in his eye.

"You're a witch" the stranger said angrily.

'He can even see magic!' I thought, surprised. 'Only witches and mythical beings can do that!'

"If you're going to come with me, come already, or the guards may kill you. If any are left after I'm finished" the stranger said, appearing bored now.

I tried to swallow the lump in my throat at what this man said.

I followed him out the door, looking up and down the hall. There was a group of corpses lying on the floor down the hall, which I assumed were guards.

Walking down the hall after him, I noticed his hands were more like claws, and he scratched the walls with his extra arms, gouging lines into the surface like it was nothing.

He was wearing a tattered shirt and a pair of shorts, both were singed.

He started running forward and quietly laughing when he saw a group of guards. He moved so fast that if he went much faster, it'd look like he was teleporting like an enderman.

When the guards saw him they started readying magic to defend themselves. They never stood a chance. The stranger stabbed one wytch in the gut with his claws and slashed another's throat open soon after.

The two others started running, only to be stopped by the whip like extensions that were coming from the guy's back instead of the usual hands wrapping around their throats.

"You're not leaving" he said, pulling them in and turning the poor fools around.

He ended up crushing their necks so hard that it decapitated them.

'He's a monster' I thought, staring at the remains of what were people.

I could see the energy flowing into the only person left, and it was like there was no trace of magic left on the bodies. All the magic power had just disappeared into him.

I slowly followed him while he was opening the cell doors that he went by.

"Are you looking for someone?" I asked, curious as to why he was checking the cells in the first place

"They captured my boyfriend Ace" he said sadly, looking down.

I could see a tear roll down his face as he said that and I finally realised why he was so violent. He was trying to get his lover back. Sweet really.

As he started to check the cells we didn't find any more guards and I eventually dozed off into a trance

**So, chapter three is done. Amy goes to Kyubi.**


	4. Falling Further

Ch.4: Falling Further

_Bal's POV_

Amy had been quiet after I answered her question. I wondered what she was thinking.

"Is it about me crying?" I thought aloud.

"What?" Amy said startled.

"Why are you so quiet? Or is it about those guards back there?" I asked, knowing that I would have had the same reaction a few days or however long I was in here for ago.

"Both, I think" she said weakly, like she thought she would hurt my feelings.

I stopped, waiting for Amy to catch up, but feeling her bump into me instead.

"Oh, sorry" she said, blushing and moving off to off to the side of behind me.

"It was my fault" I said in apology, giving a fake smile to reassure her.

"You never told me your name mister….." she waited for me to say my name.

"Baldunkel" I said quickly, hoping to find Ace or the exit soon, if only to have something to really do.

I heard my name being said a few minutes after, so I looked back questioningly at Amy to see if she said anything but she just shrugged. I told her to try and keep up while I ran to find whoever was calling my name.

'I hope she's alright while I'm gone' I thought, actually caring about the young girl I found.

I followed the source of the voice to find Ace with a knife to his throat and about fifteen wytches surrounding him, waiting for me.

"Walk in here with your hands up" one yelled out.

I did as he said, fearing for Ace's life.

_Third Person_

Baldunkel walked out with his hands up, his eyes slowly fading to blue.

As the wytches surrounded him, the one holding Ace, A man that looked in his 30's that had tattoos even on his face, let him go, only to stab him in the back of the neck.

Bal's eyes changed to a black-purple colour, then to an almost red pink.

"You join him next" the man said, knowing Bal's next move.

As Baldunkel jumped at him he twisted out of the way and hit him with a similar shockwave to what had knocked Bal out last time, but much stronger.

This time Bal did a cartwheel and landed on his feet.

As Bal was about to attack the archwytch again, he saw an arrow lodge itself in the back of one of the wytch's head, seeing people standing there in formation.

They started shooting at most of the wytches, but not at Bal or the archwytch.

"Looks like it's just you and me, cunt" Baldunkel said to the remaining wytch, who was faced with fighting or being killed then and there.

"Be quiet" the wytch said with disinterest. "If we're going to fight hurry up and attack me"

_Bal's POV_

'If he thinks that he'll get away with that, he's as dumb as wolf shit' I thought angrily, enraged at the Archwytch slicing Ace's throat open.

"First, an innocent is dying" I said to the wytch who couldn't care less and the archers blocking the exit.

"You gonna' just stand there?! Are you just waiting for us to kill each other off so you can loot the place?!" I screamed at them when they didn't move.

As I went over to Ace, I heard the Archwytch running at me, thinking I had let my guard down.

As he was about to slash at my back, I turned and grabbed him by the neck and arm with two of my constructs, stopping him from doing anything to hit me.

"It's your turn now" I said, coming close to his face.

I pulled back, and then used one of my constructs as a sword and cut through his throat to the bone with a barely restrained slasher grin on my face.

Dropping him and walking over to Ace, I picked Ace up bridal style and headed for the exit, hoping the archers wouldn't fire at me and Ace.

As I walked forward, one accidentally fired of an arrow and almost hit me in the face with the thing, causing all of them to move back a few steps.

As I kept walking like nothing happened, they lowered their bows and moved out of the way warily.

As I walked by I asked sadly, "Can you save him?" to the people, making some of their faces soften at my question.

I could hear some of them follow my when I heard a girl's voice yell out my name. As I turned I saw Amy run up to me, only to slow to a stop and stare at Ace bleeding out in my arms.

I turned around and started walking again, only to hear the sound of Amy running after me. When she got next to me she motioned me to stop.

"If you can get me a wand and a few potions from the wytches back there, I might be able to help save him" she said, knowing Ace wouldn't last long.

After putting him down, I ran to the massacre that I had just participated in, and searched some of the bodies. I managed to find a wand very early in my search along with some healing potions and rushed back.

When I got there I laid what I'd found on the floor in front of Amy.

"Please tell me it isn't too late" I begged to her, wide eyed.

"I don't know if this'll work, but it's your best chance" Amy told me wearily.

**Cliff-hanger. Chapter was a bit longer than usual, so there it is.**


	5. Death or Life

Ch.5: Life or Death

_Amy's POV_

As I started to work on Ace, I felt the energy that Baldunkel was radiating leaking into my own.

"Put your hand on my shoulder" I commanded Bal, hoping it would help heal Ace. When I felt the energy I froze up.

It felt like a dam opening, the power overriding my senses for a few seconds and making it hard to think.

As I started again I started knowing spells I didn't before, like there was something showing me how to do what I needed when I needed to do it.

As Ace's throat connected itself back together I felt everyone staring.

They saw a teenager doing things only an accomplished mage could and not even showing fatigue.

By the time I was finished I could barely feel the power Baldunkel was sending into me.

'What the….' I thought as I saw Bal almost asleep on the floor.

"If this doesn't work, he's doomed" I told Bal, wishing I could've gotten there earlier but knowing that Ace had the same chance of living as dying now.

_Third Person_

As Amy helped Bal, now almost blue eyed and feeling the pain of his exertions, up, they saw some people come into the entrance of the building they were in.

"So this is the person I was told about" the woman at the front said, clearly interested in what had happened earlier. She spoke with power in her voice, seeming to be the leader of the archers. She was dressed in alluringly short pants and had a shirt that barely hid her breasts.

"No one told me about the girl accompanying him though" she spoke with a tinge of annoyance in her voice,

As she ended her sentence, she knelt down to Ace to see why he was just laying there, obviously seeing the scar left on his neck from being healed.

"Someone take him outside." She started, "These two are coming with me" When she finished, she turned and walked away.

As Baldunkel and Amy obeyed, clearly in no position to argue, some of the people that were following the buxom woman picked up Ace and followed just behind the two escapees.

When they reached the outside they saw a few tents being set up. It seemed they were heading to a tent of to the right of the entrance. As they were nearing their destination, the people carrying Ace broke off from the small group.

_Bal's POV_

Even in my tired state, I noticed the people carrying Ace move away to another tent.

"I'm not leaving him. Neither the Aether nor the Nether will stop me" I declared in a low tone, leaving no argument to be said.

"Fine, he can come in with us" their leader said, getting the message.

When we got in the tent, there were very little furnishings in there. Just a bed roll, a chest, a table and chairs.

"One of my messengers tells me that you tried to kill the that coven's leader, while surrounded by at least fifteen other wytches. You're either a dumbass, extremely powerful or suicidal" she insulted and complimented, making me stare at her blankly.

"I succeeded at killing the leader. He tried to attack me on my way to help Ace, so I did just what he did to Ace" I told her, only showing emotion at the end of the sentence, and hoping to get away from her as soon as I could.

'She looks like a complete slut in those clothes' I thought bitterly, wondering how to get away from this woman and wait for Ace to wake in peace.

At what I said, a surprised look appeared on her face. I allowed myself a smirk at this, knowing that I'd hurt her pride slightly.

"I noticed your eyes are blue. They were supposedly purple earlier, and at one point red. You're spider royalty aren't you?" Mrs. Slut inquired making me huff.

"If I wasn't, would I have these?" I almost shouted showing of what those wytches did to me and making everyone except Ace jump.

"I can't even change anymore. I'll probably be disowned now, thanks to those assholes" I said, gradually lowering my voice and starting to cry.

As I was crying I felt a hand on my back, which I assumed to be Amy, having already seen me cry before.

Soon I went off and sat next to Ace, and wished that he'd wake up soon, if only for a few minutes.

**So how am I?Constructive Criticism is appreciated.**


	6. Awake and Alive

Awake and Alive

**Yes I've taken a break, but hopefully I'll start another spree. This chapter won't have any violence**

_Ace's POV_

"I'm sorry. I love you so much" I had whispered as I felt the blade of that… occultist draw against my throat.

As I fell I saw something in Bal's eyes I'd never seen in the light: rage. Anger: yes. Jealousy: on one occasion, but never pure rage! And there were these arm shaped things coming from his back, dripping blood.

In that moment before I hit the ground I saw my whole life go before my eyes just like people who lived against all odds said. My parents getting killed by a gang when I was six, killing a corrupt guard that was trying to make my grandmother pay protection money when I was fifteen, when I graduated to become a royal guard at twenty, meeting one of the many princes Baldunkel and becoming his personal guard, me confronting him about him acting weird, my first kiss as a souvenir of Bal coming out to me, me and him secretly dating, us getting into a relationship openly, the wytches coming in and attacking us, me fighting in their arena and now.

Even after I closed my eyes and tried to let death overtake me I heard a muffled scream and figured Bal thought I was dead, to my horror. Soon after that I had passed out and, hopefully, over.

As I was, weirdly, coming to again, I felt something holding my hand and the softness of a bedroll beneath me.

'Please let this not be the Aether' I thought, not wanting to leave Bal, wanting to keep him safe and not let him die. As I tried to open my eyes, all I could see was an almost clawed hand around my own.

"Ah" I screamed out of surprise and jerked away so whatever was attached to that hand couldn't tear me to pieces, but midway through that, I saw that it was only a familiar face: Bal, my lover.

I felt tears come to my eyes as I saw him there sleeping and silently thanked Notch for giving me a second chance at life.

Without a second thought I jumped on Bal and hugged him warmly, feeling him jerk awake and try to push me off whilst screaming, only for me to shut him up with a sudden kiss. At this, I felt his resistance melt, him relaxing and starting to embrace me back.

"Ace, you're alive" he whispered incredulously, clearly holding back tears, when he opened his eyes, and looked who kissed him. As he said that, he moved his head down to my shoulder, and him giving me a kiss on the neck.

"Yeah, I am love" I replied, stroking his sallow hair, knowing he hated that, but doing it anyway. "How long have I been out?" I proceeded to ask, only realising that it was night, but whoever we were camping with had lit torches, not trusting us much at all.

"A day since we got out" Bal said sadly, losing his grip on me somewhat.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you" I said ruefully. "What was wrong with your eyes?" I asked quickly, curiosity getting the better of me, and making me ask.

"What" he said, frowning, not having any idea what I meant.

_Bal's POV_

"What was wrong with your eyes" Ace blurted out, clearly curious about what happened in that building, but not realising what they had threatened.

"What do you mean 'wrong with my eyes'" I inquired, pulling away slightly so I could talk, frowning.

"Your eyes were…. Purple, like an enderman's. It was weird. I've never seen a spider with eyes like that" he replied in a tone that betrayed some fear.

At this, I couldn't help but hold him tighter, wanting him to protect me from what I was back there, hating how good it felt to kill, to tear the life out of a living being, to avenge and get revenge.

"Please never leave me again" was all I could say behind the sheer fear of myself going through me, hoping that I wouldn't do anything like that again, but knowing if I got into any trouble it would.

"Shhhh, I won't. Not unless you want me to. I'm your guard" Ace comforted, not realising the last part didn't help at all.

"No, you're not just my guard. I relive you of all need to protect me. What you do now is up to you and you only" I told him. It took all my courage to say it, unknowing of what he'd do. "You're not my guard because you're my boyfriend" I whispered to him after, bringing my head from his chest to kiss him.

**So how good am I at romance? Not my strong point, but I can manage.**


	7. Monster

Monster

**I found a theme song for Baldunkel, finally. Skillet's Monster.**

_Amy's POV_

I woke up with a start when I heard a startled cry from the tent next to me and wondered what had happened.

'Has Ace woken up yet?' I asked myself, hoping that Ace would wake so Baldunkel would lighten up for a while, for his own sake.

When I had decided to get up and went looked around the corner, I couldn't help but blush at the sight of Bal and, the now awake, Ace kissing. I found it sort of… cute.

'They haven't even noticed me!' I thought with surprise, realising that this was a private moment between the two and that I should at least tell them I was here.

Bal's POV

"Um… hi" I heard a soft voice say from the entrance of the tent.

I couldn't help but blush up to my ears and bury my head further into Ace's shoulder when I realised it was Amy in the entrance of the tent for some reason.

"Who's this?" Ace asked happily.

"One of the captives I found when I was looking for you" I started, smiling but still blushing, "and the person who saved your life".

"It was nothing. Baldunkel technically did most of the work though" Amy said.

"Really? How" He asked with a glance towards her and a frown towards me.

"I think it had to do with my eyes going purple. At least like that I can do something else besides kill people like an animal" I groaned out sadly.

"What?" Ace questioned, not even having been told what I had done in there.

"I….. I don't want to talk about it" I replied, feeling tears come to my eyes at the thought of Ace knowing what I am now.

"What happened in there?" Ace said, seeing the tears I was desperately trying to hide, and then asking the one thing I didn't want him to.

"Please…. You'd be scared of me!" I whimpered to him, openly crying and wanting to just forget all that happened in that building.

"Please tell me. I promise I won't become scared of you" he said to me softly, holding me tightly.

"Really" I asked, still worried.

He nodded.

"Okay… So, you know when my eyes were purple" I Inquired, knowing the answer.

"Yeah" Ace replied.

"Well… did you see the arms covered in blood coming from behind me? There were four of them" I said.

"I thought I was hallucinating when I saw them" he told me.

"While I had those….. I couldn't control myself. The only person I didn't… just… butcher before I got to you, was Amy. I tore people apart! And it felt so good. I'm a monster!" Near the end I was almost yelling, still with tears going down my face and holding Ace close. All I could think of is if I ever did that with him around, what he'd do.

"Stop working yourself up. You're the same as usual now. There's no reason to get so scared. I thought you said that I'd be the scared one." He comforted, rubbing my back.

_Amy's POV_

As I saw Bal start to cry I decided to leave to give him and Ace some privacy.

Soon after, when I was lying in bed, I heard a quiet cry from Bal followed by more hushed tones.

Sometime after that, I managed to doze off into a shallow sleep.

When I woke up, I went to check up on the couple to find them lying on the floor together, Ace hugging Bal protectively.

Walking up to them and kneeling down, I shook their shoulders gently to wake them up, but to no success and only making Bal hug his boyfriend tighter.

"Hey, you two, wake up, it's morning" I said, this time shaking a bit harder.

"What" Ace and Bal yelled, startled, in unison, Ace not doing his previous job very well.

"Oh, it's just you. Sorry about that. Wasn't expecting to be woken up so suddenly" Bal said happily after he recovered from the scare, Ace just sitting there.

"I'm not sure how many people are up, but I smelt food, so I guessed you'd be hungry after being in…. there" I told the two with a smile on my face.

"I think we'll wait a bit longer to eat" said Ace, finally speaking up.

"Okay. See you guys later I guess" I said feeling oddly comfortable around the couple.

As I walked out I heard them start talking again and heard my name being said.


	8. Almost Yandere

Almost Yandere

_Ace's POV_

"I don't really like her" I said whilst moving to hug my boyfriend when Amy had left

"Who? Amy" Bal asked with a frown, cutely oblivious. Typical.

"Yes, her. Who else? She's too nice. I think I should tell her who you belong to" I said lowering my tone and feeling some of my instinct take over.

"I saved her life. Of course she'd be nice to me! She might just be acting friendly" he replied, nuzzling into my chest, which I didn't like, but I took it as payback for rubbing his hair.

"Still. You're mine. No one's taking you away from me again" I growled out, lifting the person in my arms' chin up to look into his eyes.

"I like it when you're protective of me, but you could be a bit less threatening to people who even might like me" he said with a sly smirk and a surprise peck on the lips for me.

"Don't you remember what happened only a few days ago!? I nearly fucking lost you! I don't want that to happen again!" As I started to say that I felt tears to come to my eyes.

"You know neither of us will let that happen. I hate seeing you like this. You're supposed to be the strong one" he whined helplessly.

'I really can't resist him, can I?' I asked myself pointlessly, sighing.

As we walked over to the bed to lie down, what happened in there really set in on me. I failed at protecting Bal. And, due to what he said, I must have caused a lot of harm from that one failure.

I felt horrible. I was pissed off at myself for failing so horribly. It was only made worse by the fact that Bal didn't blame me in the least. Thank Notch I didn't die.

He was quite the wreck supposedly for a while before and during the time I was his guard and he's said before that he wouldn't be able to go on without me. I believe him too. He seems so sad at times.

I have seen that he has a worse case of dispute between his thinking and instinct than most spiders have, especially among the ones that can turn humanoid. He even says it talks to and takes over him sometimes, causing some violent actions towards the other princes and even on one occasion the king.

The only people he seems to not be almost sadistic towards are regular civilians and women. Even then, he managed to earn a name among the nobles, and in turn the rest of the spider population, as "The crazy one" of the princes.

Heck, I disliked him at first, even with him acting nicer to me than others. I guess it was because of me having been a typical peasant before I managed to transform during when a guard attacked me.

"Hey" I heard someone say, snapping me out of my thoughts only to look back into almost white blue eyes.

"Let's have some breakfast" the person attached to those eyes said.

"Okay, if you want to" I said, sitting up on the bed with a sudden smirk.

As we walked to where the rest of the camp was eating I felt Bal slipping his hand into mine slowly.

"Hey you two, over here!" a woman yelled out, sounding a bit older than Amy.

As I looked over to the source of the voice I saw a woman in about her twenties with blond hair and none too covering armour.

'If she touches him, she won't feel her hands after I cut them off' I thought cruelly, not caring if she was obviously their leader or not.

"You're holding my hand a little tighter. You think she's gonna hit on me?" Bal asked almost smugly whilst giving me a small grin and squeezing my hand slightly.

"So you two are together?" The scantily dressed woman asked when we sat down at the seat next to her.

"Yes. I used to be his personal guard. So I'll protect him to my last breath" I stated, giving a glare as well to say unspoken that he was mine.

"Well it's good that you survived. He seems very committed to you. I didn't really peg him for the submissive and quiet type he is now though. You must be quite the sadist" she said, her smile becoming mocking during that last sentence.

'The nerve' I thought angrily, giving a death glare and looking to see Bal's reaction only to see his eyes go blood red.

"Oh, you think he's a sadist, do 'ya? Well why don't I educate you on pain? Considering you're obviously a complete slut, maybe I should take that slutty armour off while I'm tearing you to pieces" He said in a dangerous tone, those phantom arms appearing out of thin air behind him.

All I could do was sit there shocked at the sheer speed at which the situation had become almost violent.

When the rest of the camp saw this, swords and daggers were pulled out of scabbards and a surprised look came to the leader's face.

"You dare talk to me like that" the woman yelled, "I could have you killed on the spot!"

"And I could kill you before you could finish issuing the order. Or I could show you what I can do in person by killing some of your men. Was what I did back in that shithole enough to get the point across?" Bal retorted, standing up and holding his arms out to the side.

**Yes, a cliffhanger. The chapter was getting a bit longer than usual. Reviews are appreciated. **


	9. The Demon: Awakened

The Demon: Awakened

**Respective inner voice: **_**Bold/Italic**_

_Bal's/Grausamkeit's (Translated: Cruelty) POV_

As that woman was saying that sentence about me being submissive, I felt my instincts flare up faster than usual and got taken over by them.

'_**Shall we teach this whore a lesson, friend?**_' I heard a familiar raspy voice in the back of my head whisper.

'Do I have a choice? As long as you don't kill Ace or that Amy girl, I won't send us both to the nether' I thought back in a defeated tone.

'_**Good boy**_' it said happily before I felt it take my place.

"Oh, you think he's a sadist, do 'ya? Well why don't I educate you on pain? Considering you're obviously a complete slut, maybe I should take that slutty armour off while I'm tearing you to pieces" I said with a slasher grin, feeling my canines sharpen slightly and showing off my new arms.

As I said that, I saw Ace just stare at me like an idiot, not understanding the fact that torture and Bal's little breakdown gave me more openings to take control of him.

As well as that, I heard the rest of the encampment draw their weapons, causing my smile to widen the small amount more that was possible.

And all their "Leader" could do was stare at me with a surprised look.

"You dare talk to me like that" the woman that I was talking to yelled, suddenly furious, "I could have you killed on the spot!"

"And I could kill you before you could finish issuing the order. Or I could show you what I can do in person by killing some of your men. Was what I did back in that shithole enough to get the point across?" I said viciously, standing and spreading my arms to show her I wasn't scared.

'_**As much as I wish what you just said was true, it isn't. I killed them Graus**_' I heard Baldunkel say in my head, sounding sad.

'Shut up. I thought you didn't want to talk about that earlier, when I wanted to' I thought haughtily at the fool that I'm part of, having asked him how it felt to take another's life earlier when Ace and Bal were… embracing.

"So, are you going to say anything? Or am I just going to kill you? Because I can't stand this quiet" I said in an almost courteous manner.

"What have you done with that guy who was just controlling that body of yours? You're obviously a different personality of his, don't bother answering. So, what's your name, devil?" the leader spoke in a manner matching my own, but with annoyance mixed in.

'So bitch's got some smarts. Never judge a slut by its price' I thought wickedly, chuckling lightly at my perversion of an otherwise scholarly saying.

'Might as well give her what she wants' I thought after I finished my short chuckle.

"Very well. I like to call myself Grausamkeit, but you can call me devil if you want. But I assure you; Herobrine couldn't come up with something as mean as me unless he had a loooong holiday" I stated amusedly, my grin closing somewhat, if only for me to look like less crazy and more evil.

"Well, maybe you could join my group, just name your price" she said, resorting to bribery.

"HAhaHAhaHA" I laughed out hysterically, bowing at the waist a bit, "haHAha-" As I stopped suddenly, a ran up to her faster than anyone could react and lifted her up by the throat so that her feet were an inch or two off the ground.

"No" I said, throwing her to the ground and trying to curb stomp her, only for the bitch to roll away.

"Attack them both!" she screamed, but her soldiers were already moving in.

As some of the swordsmen were nearing me, I felt a sharp pain in my back, making me arch my back.

As that happened, I saw a swordsman stab towards my throat and at the moment the blade touched my skin, I grabbed his wrist with both real hands and ended up crushing it till the bone stuck out after feeling my adrenalin surge, causing him to drop his sword.

As the sword fell, I grabbed it and whipped the sharp edge around behind me, my body following, slitting the throat of two people behind me and spraying blood into the air, making some of the blood splatter on my wickedly grinning visage.

Pulling the arrow that hit me earlier out in the sudden calm at what just happened, I looked around to try and find Ace or Amy, for Bal's sake, and also any archers so I can return their little gift.

Upon seeing the archers I saw an arrow almost hit me in the eye, only for one of my magical constructs to come out on a sudden instinct.

'I could get used to this' I thought as I started to walk over to said archer, my walk flowing into a run.


	10. Grausamkeit

Grausamkeit

**Up to chapter 10 in a little over week! This is my favourite character so far as well. I also found Graus' theme song: 'Temper Temper' by Bullet for my Valentine!**

_Grausamkeit's POV_

As I sprinted over to the archer that shot at me, I saw a huge soldier with a warhamer block my way, raising his weapon upwards to crush me with a single strike.

Running towards him, I did something that no one expected. I jumped at him dodging the downward blow and latching onto his armour. As he struggled to get me of, I tore his helmet off, exposing his face and, my true target, his neck.

Going on a sudden urge, I dropped my sword and grabbed his jaw and shoulder, stretching his neck out, and bit at his throat, causing the poor idiot to scream even more and try to rip me off of him with greater ferocity.

As he did that, I grasped his shoulder and jaw with the rest of my arms and started to pull even harder, causing skin and muscle to tear apart underneath my bite, flooding my mouth with the coppery taste of blood and only making me bite harder at the brute's throat, noticing I had gotten to bone and cartilage I stopped biting and, instead, ripped at his throat with mysteriously clawed hands, even tearing out some of his spine.

Seeing that his head was only hanging by skin and muscle, I tore his head the rest of the way off, feeling stronger through my savagery, and threw his lifeless head behind me, probably hitting one of his comrades.

As the newly deceased brute fell, I jumped over him, using his shoulders as a springboard to jump further, hitting the torso of another solider and using said person as a surfboard on the ground.

Flipping off the human surfboard, I hit one person with the heel of my foot, only stopping it from breaking by bringing one of my constructs around my heel to take the blow and caving in the soldier who I saw was a woman's head and sending her to the ground.

Taking her sword, I threw it towards my initial target with another flip, hitting him in the side of the head with the blade and sending him to Notch for judgement.

Feeling that a soldier had cut at my arm during my flip enough to stop it from working so I made one of my fake arms move around it so that I could still use that arm, but at the price of one of my other arms.

Lengthening the claws of that arm with my construct, I managed to give myself something akin to talons as I used that hand to cleave an unarmoured enemy almost in half when I tripped him with another of my fake arms and disembowelling him in the process.

"Bal may hate this, but I fucking LOVE it!" I thought aloud, feeling my heart beating faster than an exploding creeper's and killing another soldier with his own sword this time.

Hearing someone calling out to stop the fight I chose to pause to admire my work, knowing it was that woman that thought that she could lead me.

"We've lost enough soldiers, and we have Ace and that girl you saved. If you don't leave now, my men will kill them both" as she said this, I felt Bal try to take over again, but chose to simply follow what he wants but do it my way.

"Fine. I won't kill any more of your men. Just let Bal bring Ace with him. Amy if she wants to come" I bargained, knowing full well that if I let them die, I'd soon follow.

"Good. Bring them out. The only reason I'm letting you live is because the owner of that body you're in helped my soldiers kill those criminals. I won't send such a cute guy to death because of a little psycho in him" the harlot of a leader said to me that last sentence making Ace struggle a bit before he was released.

"Amy, do you want to go with Bal and Ace? Bal won't let me allow you to be hurt, so yeah. He told me to tell you that by the way" I said to Amy who didn't really look like she fought.

'Kid must have hid away' I thought, making Bal happy that she wasn't hurt.

"Um…. Okay. Thank you Bal… if you can hear me in there" Amy said meekly while blushing ever so slightly.

"Come on then. Bal's not coming back out until we're out of sight of the camp" I said letting Bal take some control and feeling him smile with my face.

'We must look like a weirdo with one sky blue eye and one blood red eye. Especially when you smile like an idiot' I thought at the twenty-one year old I shared a body with.

'You're mean. At least try to be nice' he replied in a whiney tone.

"Well, we goin'" I heard Bal ask in a warm voice and felt our arm closest to Ace lift up. As Ace reluctantly took our hand after realising that Bal was controlling it, we started to walk, me changing the smile Bal put on us to something toothier.

Seeing Amy jog a bit to catch up to the three of us, I rolled my eyes, making my smile turn back to my technical owner's.

'You hate me, don't you' the bastard said in my head with unconcealed amusement.

'Yes. More than many things that I hate. Especially when you're such a smug prick' I answered in an annoyed tone.

"So Bal, where should we go? I think back to see the king" Ace said, sounding almost worried.


	11. The Past

The Past

Bal's POV

"I think we should do that. Neither I nor Graus are happy about our father leaving us for dead" I said through Graus to my boyfriend at the question of what we should do.

As we got out of sight of the camp that the four of us got kicked out of because of Graus I felt said side of me fade back into the back of my mind. Even though I did appreciate him not letting me get insulted, he could have been a bit less radical about it. It could have been much worse if the soldiers were better trained.

'_**You really doubt my effectiveness, don't you? No faith for me at all. I'm only you and now you've killed without my help. Now you know what I feel, you don't care if I kill people you don't know**_' Graus whispered in my head mockingly.

'Please just leave me alone for the rest of the day. That's all I want' I begged to the asshat in my head.

'_**Only because you begged like a good dog**_' Graus said in that same tone, making me blush noticeably.

"Let me guess, Graus is being mean" Ace asked, lifting my chin up to look in to my eyes with a concerned look.

"Yeah, like usual. At least he agreed to leave me alone for the day. So we can… you know" I replied, blushing at the end, knowing Amy must have heard me.

"I grew up with wytches. I think I know what you're talking about. Just because you're both guys doesn't mean I won't think you mean sex" Amy said, giving me a deadpan look and a tone to match, what she said making me blush even more.

"I know. I'm just embarrassed about... what you said itself. And how I act during it" I mumbled in embarrassment, making Ace laugh and pat my head a bit, causing me to move my head away.

As we trekked in silence for a while we decided to find some lunch/breakfast because of the little… dispute earlier stopping me and Ace from eating.

As we had a lunch of raw meat and apples, Amy asked if we could each introduce ourselves properly and talk about ourselves a bit.

'Please don't ask about Graus' I pleaded in my head.

"So who wants to start" Ace asked in the silence following Amy's request.

"I'll start then" he said when both me and Amy said we were fine if he started, "I used to be pretty much a civilian until I ended up attacking a guard and sort of… transformed. I ended up getting some notice and, well, here I am. The ex-guard and partner of a royal" as Ace finished I felt that I should go second because of him mentioning that I was royalty.

"Can I go second please? I should explain myself a bit for how I've… acted in the past" I asked politely.

"Well, like Ace said, I am royalty, a prince to be exact, but that doesn't go far with spiders given the birth rate. I never did like my father or brothers for some reason, but that's nothing compared to why the nobles are scared of me and my brothers hate me. I have a second personality and, as you've seen, he can be violent towards people. I have a habit of attacking my brothers on occasion and my father once. I usually had to be thrown into the dungeon to calm down. I could always see it all too. A voice telling me that it needed to kill them for my sake talked to me as well. Grausamkeit. I ended up getting handlers, like some dog. Eventually, Ace became my handler. I liked him for his humble beginnings, but I could tell he disliked me at first. I even got Grausamkeit to stop himself from hurting him badly, threatening with my own life."

"Ace managed to stop me on a few occasions. I would lock myself away from everyone for a few days if Graus so much as pushed him. I was a wreck for sure. Had a knife to my own neck for most of the time I was in there. Trying to build u my courage. Even started cutting at my arms, scaring everyone. They thought **he **was going to take over completely. I'll die before that happens. Sick bastard, but he knows when to stop."

"Well that clears what I really should explain, so how about you" I asked Amy with the same slightly pained look on my face as was on it for most of my speech.

"I'll go. Unless you want Graus to say something" she said making me shake my head at the thought of having him take over me again.

"Well then", Amy said, "I was raised by the people that were in that place, as you might guess. I was hated by them for being not as ambitious and relentless as the rest of them. I only participated in the… nicer experiments if I could help it, but in the end they just locked me up. They were probably going to rape me or use me for an experiment soon", as she said that I saw a tear run down her cheek, "I wasn't sorry when I saw that they had been killed so brutally. If anyone deserved it, they would and they deserved worse. They were bad people. They'd kill their own without a second thought. I saw sons and daughters butcher their parents when their parents were too weak to fight back, even with magic! I saw some of the worse experiments, and they were horrible just to watch!" she shivered, "My mother was the torturer. She always told me about her day through the door of my cell. She was a coward, born into the position. If I wasn't killed or gave a different heir for them, I would follow her path" as Amy finished I couldn't help but feel sorry for her, being raised in a hell hole.


	12. Alike

Alike

_Baldunkel's POV_

After listening to what Amy had said I, felt sad for her because of how she was raised. I could also see her resemblance to the woman that tortured me. I didn't harbour any ill will towards Amy though. She wasn't like her mother at all. She knew what monsters those people were, but even her telling me that didn't make me stop regretting killing those people.

As we packed up in silence, I couldn't help but worry about Amy.

'I may a prince, but I have a monster in my head. I know what being around monsters is like. Especially when they're so close to you, you technically are one' I thought, wishing I could help her more.

But the monsters around her could have hurt her. She had no control over them. They could have done anything to her and no one would try to protect her. Not even her mother. She would have been a goner if I hadn't escaped.

"Notch, you are one tricky bastard" I muttered under my breath.

"What" Amy asked, obviously hearing what I said.

"I was thinking about what you said. You were raised by monsters; I have one in my head. We may be not much alike, but we both know monsters. The only difference is that mine stays with me forever, but I have some control over it. Yours could have hurt you without a problem. I'm happy that I killed bad people, but I robbed you of the only family you had. No matter how bad they were" I said sadly as I looked at her with pain in my eyes.

"They were no family of mine. Our only connection was blood and where we lived. Those people didn't care what happened to me. You did me a favour" Amy replied resolutely.

"After this dilemma is fixed I **will **help you with whatever you want. I'll even help you start a new life if you want me to" I promised her, matching the tone and look she gave me earlier.

"Well, maybe we should solve it already. No use talking about an uncertain future" Ace said, making me and Amy jump.

"Okay", "Sure" Me and Amy said respectively.

"Well then, let's go!" Ace exclaimed happily, making me face palm and Amy roll her eyes.

"At least he's cute" I said to Amy with a smile causing her to giggle slightly and for Ace to give a half hearted glare.

"What? You know I love you anyway ya' fool" I said to him, tilting my head slightly as we kept walking on.

"You don't act much like a prince" Amy said a few minutes later.

"And I don't act like a bloodthirsty psycho either. Still doesn't stop the title. I don't like nobles or royalty much anyway" I said like it was a comment on the weather, still smiling.

As the three of us went on kept walking, I heard something behind us, but ignored it because the others didn't react, thinking it was just my mind playing tricks on me

_Unknown POV_

'He's coming along nicely' I thought, watching the three of them, but specifically the black haired one that I chose to have some of my followers experiment on, knowing he would be a fun little test.

'It seems that his new powers are tied to that other personality of his… Graus-something or other' I thought, looking down on Bal once more before disappearing in a small vortex of smoke.

As I appeared again, I was in a large cavern with lava in it around a platform.

"Welcome back, my master, Herobrine" A tall man in robes with a hood said, kneeling to touch the ground at my feet.

"How was your job my apprentice? Did you give them the target?" I asked the man after he had arisen.

"Yes. Your experiment will go nicely. They are moving in soon" my apprentice said, only his smile and glowing purple eyes visible underneath his hood.

"Shade, I want you to do something soon. But only when I say so" I told him, letting my blank eyes and wry smile tell him more than most could say with words.

"I want you to kill my toy's boyfriend. I want you to tear him apart in front of him" I said with a turn.

"As you wish. Just give the order" Shade said behind me, making the typical enderman teleportation sound.


	13. Another One

Another One

_Bal's POV_

Later in the day, when it was nearing sunset, we decided to set up camp.

As Amy and Ace went off to punch down trees, I found a nearby cave to mine some coal in.

After I went a few metres into the cave I let Graus take over a bit because he's better stronger by nature and also caused us to not have any supplies for our trip.

After Graus and I found some coal, we pulled out our pick and were about to start mining the coal we were startled a sudden sound.

"Hello there!" we heard what sounded like a young girl say behind us, scaring us shitless.

"What in Herobrne's pale eyeballs" I heard Graus make me scream out. I didn't understand the point; there isn't anything visible in his eye. He has no pupils.

As we jumped back, we realised that it was just that; a young girl, about Amy's age.

'Oh great, another one!' Graus said to me in an annoyed tone.

"Hello. What's your name? Are you a criminal? Or are you a good guy?" The girl asked energetically, bouncing up and down, making her auburn hair bounce up and down under her green hood.

'She reminds me of a creeper in all that green' Graus said to me before I could answer.

"I'm half good. And my name is Baldunkel, Bal for short. My red eyed associate's name is Grausamkeit, but call him whatever the hell you come up with" I told her, answering for Graus, to his dismay.

"Are you crazy, mister? There's no one else here" when she said that, I tapped at my red eye and smiled.

"Yep. You're crazy" she said, with a nod, suddenly bored.

"I have multiple personalities. My eyes correspond to who is in control. I'm the blue eyed one and Graus is the red eyed one" I said slowly, feeling like I was explaining it to a six year old.

"Then why is one of your eyes red and the other blue?" she questioned smugly.

"Because my murderous side that can kill five trained soldiers in ten seconds using only my bare hands is working with me for a short while is in partial control of my body" I said, feeling Graus influencing my actions for the first time.

"I'm leaving" I said, walking away so I didn't have to deal with some twelve year old with a mental age of six try to mock me.

"Another kid, Bal? Is this you saying that you want to adopt?" Ace spoke with a smile when I returned to camp.

"Huh" I replied, frowning.

"Her" Ace said, pointing behind me this time.

As I turned around, I couldn't help sighing as I saw the girl that I just tried to get away from, had followed me to the camp.

"Why did you follow me?" I asked the hooded girl.

"I don't have to answer that. Hey, who's she?" hoodie girl said the first thing with a little smile, then pointed to Amy and was all exited.

'Great, we have you and me, a girl that never had a childhood, an incompetent guard and now a nut case of a twelve year old' Graus said pessimistically, "I can't tell who's the worst! I'm guessing us or the new girl. Watch her. The crazy ones always have something special up their sleeves. And that girl's wearing a jumper!" As he neared the end, I gave him a rare smile.

Usually I'm not very thrilled with him talking, but this time it was sort of funny.

Feeling the other half of me slip back into the recesses of my mind, I focused on the situation. I had a crazy girl that only wore a jumper, a long one, luckily, harassing Amy with more questions than she did me.

"You picked the nutcase, Bal? Are you trying to be a Good Samaritan or something?" Ace asked with that same cocky smile.

"Please just find a way to get rid of her. Unless Amy wants her here" I said in complete defeat.

"They seem to be getting along. Maybe we should let her come. Must be lonely for Amy anyway. She didn't really have any friends back at that place we were in and we're one; both guys and two; in our early twenties" Ace said thoughtfully.


	14. Keep It Down

Keep It Down

It was almost dark when we finished making temporary wooden plank houses from the nearby trees.

We made beds from the wool we got from killing some sheep on the way, making a double bed for me and Ace. We also decided to sleep in a different "House" to Amy and the girl who we found out was named Cupa. Apparently she was the creeper princess.

Made me wonder again how Ace could transform. Maybe he was a relative of mine, but he was a poison spider, so we wouldn't be that closely related. Spiders have many royal families because of the birth rate of spiders, along with the two kinds of spiders. It makes us a powerful species, but our weakness is the feral form. It can't move through thin hallways. That and we lose the will to fight in sunlight.

We have been known to fight amongst our own, with the amount of royal bloodlines meaning that civil war is unavoidable. During those wars most of the population dies until the defending monarch dies or the leader of the opposing force dies.

Graus loves those wars. I was around for one, and Graus took me over completely for a while, butchering anyone who got in the way of his killing spree of the enemy side.

It was the only reason we won. That's why the king put up with my other side.

Because the people feared me.

'If I'm not disowned, I'm making one last attempt on his life and leaving. He's the worst king we've had. Killing anyone who opposes him openly. Driving the spiders to ruin. Graus is right. He's no father of mine' I thought sadly, knowing that Ace wouldn't like it. Nor would Amy.

"So, you said Graus wasn't going to mess with you. How 'bouts I mess with you instead?" Ace whispered seductively before things I won't talk about happened.

"Could you keep it down next time? Amy and I were trying to sleep. I could hear you screaming through the wall!" Cupa yelled at me when me and Ace woke up after a long sleep.

"You heard me?!" I asked, almost screaming it out, feeling my face go hot and my eyes almost fall out of their sockets with how wide eyed I was.

"You are a bit loud sometimes. And we were locked up for what I'm guessing was a week or two. Add that to how long it's been since-" "Shut up. I know" I cut Ace off before he could say what he was going to, seeking to preserve at least some of my dignity, making him smile a bit.

'Bloody bastard' I thought ruefully.

'I could hear your screaming even in the deepest parts of your mind. You must've really been pent up. No wonder you were so relieved that I was going to be quiet yesterday!' Graus mocked with a smirk that I could hear in his "voice".

'Why are you so mean to me?' I asked pleadingly, instantly regretting it.

'Because you're so vulnerable, little one. And I love seeing you blush' Graus replied with fake warmth towards me.

"Well at least Amy isn't making me so embarrassed. The other three of you are so mean to me" I said with a sigh.

"Three? Oh, yeah. Graus" Amy spoke, answering her own question. "You did keep Cupa and me up though" she finished with a smile.

After short but embarrassing conversation, we packed up again and left with little trace, except for floating tops of trees. The corpses just disappeared, stopping predators such as zombies and creepers from coming.

Not that the latter would matter. Their princess, Miss Nutcase herself, is here to protect us.

At about midday, we saw the small building Ace and I were staying in before my ransoming and looked inside for supplies, only to find it ransacked.

'Just like Ace said it would be' I thought as I examined the main room.

"Well, we've only got a few thousand blocks to go" Ace said happily when we left the building causing the rest of us, bar Graus, who was silent, groan in annoyance.

"What's that?" Amy said, pointing at a large pillar of smoke in the sky.

"Either that's a nearby village, or there's another civil war on" Ace said shakily, freezing at the sight.

'I hope for the other one. I love a good fight, and we're going to kill the king anyway' Graus said hopefully at Ace's fears.

"Let's hurry up. Either way, something happened that we need to see" I said, starting to jog and then run towards the smoke.

I had to slow down when I saw that I was running faster than the rest of them.

"Sorry. Must be because of the whole experiment thing" I said, embarrassed at my forgetfulness of my speed.

_Herobrine's POV_

'I think this child will develop some interesting powers. Binding a combination of a tiny amount of The Fear and witch magic to a spider prince's body has already had great results. He can't seem to use most of The Fear's powers though, like it's blocked. And he can't use witch magic without it connecting to his body somehow. Those arms are new to me though. Must be the fact that he's a spider.' I thought on my throne, feeling the heat of the fire warm my cold, dead skin.

'That boyfriend of his dying will unlock what he should be. A hunter of men and the demon of the night. If I can get Grausamkeit to listen, maybe he can become my new apprentice. Shade has been massing his army for too long without telling me. And this Grausamkeit has no lust for power, just destruction. He could make a great assassin, if I could control him better than that pitiful mortal can' as I wondered how to bring the bloodthirsty man over to my side, I watched the castle of his birth burn.


	15. Blades and Fire

Blades and Fire

Bal's POV

As we got to the castle it was well into the night. We had to take breaks for Amy and Ace, but it seemed that neither I nor Cupa tired. Cupa seemed as hyper as always.

When we saw the castle, we could tell that it wasn't a civil war. It was a flat out massacre. There wasn't any attempt at keeping the buildings intact. It looked more like genocide. Relentless, destructive genocide.

"Who could do this?!" I heard my lover scream as I felt Graus take control.

'These people deserve to pay for killing our people. For every civilian death on our side, let them pay with their blood. But last of all, complete their job. My father was a terrible king. He should die like one' I thought to Grausamkeit when I let him have his fun, but stayed to keep him focused.

_Grausamkeit's POV_

As I turned around to look at the rest of Bal's group I tried to gauge their fighting skills.

'Amy was a witch that was somewhat skilled at magic. Not as much as the average mage. Cupa was princess of creepers. An explosive opponent. She would be useful. Ace was a poison spider prince. He can go long range like Amy' I thought, this time not to my other half.

"Who's coming? I've figured out each of your strengths. Whatever you do, stay the fuck away from me when I start fighting. And try not to get startled about what I do. Bal gave me orders to kill every attacker and then kill the king himself" I said emotionlessly, like a general briefing his soldiers. Minus the motivation.

"Yep!", "For Bal", "Okayyy" the group said, Amy looking uneasy.

"Amy. If you don't want to come, don't. You've seen how Graus works. And a warrior that doesn't want to fight is worse than a bystander in Graus' opinion" Bal said through me.

"Cupa, please don't blow me up. Stay well away. For both our sakes. Me and Graus like living. And he's a loose cannon. " Bal continued with a try at putting a pleading look in my crimson eyes.

, we decided to start toward the city gates.

'You found their strengths and weaknesses fast. Is that why you fight so… well?' Bal asked me when we neared the gates.

'I fight without mercy because I don't care what I do to my opponent. I have learnt to tell how a person would fight. I know for a fact that spiders are the best rouges, creepers are the best demolition experts and witches are the best support there is. I just figured where to put them' I thought back as I went through the gates first.

"A broken sword handle? Stand back. I'm gonna try something fun" I said, finding the hilt of a sword on the ground off to the side of the gates.

As I picked it up, I tried putting one of my constructs in the shape of a blade coming from the hilt. It wouldn't become blunt over time and I could easily hide the hilt when I didn't create the blade. Best of all, I could change the shape at any time and could phase the blade in and out of solidity, allowing me to go straight through a shield.

It was the perfect weapon. I could technically make a bow out of it, using the hilt I had as a grip. I had to keep in contact with the construct though. On its own it dissolves into thin air.

'At least the magic should stop us from dropping it' I said to Bal, making the blade for my new weapon then deciding to put it away.

He didn't reply. As I expected. At least he didn't whine about having to carry a weapon around. As I sometimes say 'At least Ace makes use of that mouth'. And not kissing.

Moving forward, the five of us came across a pile of burning bodies, prompting me to smile and everyone else to take a sharp breath, Bal only taking a breath only because it felt natural.

"Get over it" I said to them when Ace threw up.

"Did Bal ever tell you that you're a heartless prick?" Ace asked, gasping it out after throwing up his lunch.

"Yep. Hundreds of times" I said happily, walking off.


	16. Lust

Lust

**No, this isn't what the title would imply with many other people. The seven deadly sins are here! No, I'm not religious. Or very moral for that matter. I've also found an alternate theme song for Bal. Aer Vis' the Warrior Song.**

Grausamkeit's POV

After everyone fully recovered from seeing the mass of bodies, the bodies of royal princes and princesses, we headed further into the city, finding a few other piles of heirs to the throne along the way.

"For the destruction of an entire city, there aren't many people left alive. If it was a big an attacking force as I'd think, we would have found at least some people left" I said, confused about how we hadn't come across any living people. It was a burning ghost city.

We managed to get close to the castle without incident, but when we got to the gates that separated the castle from the rest of the city, we found where the enemy force was.

A group of seven people stood with their backs to the gates. I could feel their power in the air. It was intoxicating. I wanted, no, needed to kill them all. Take their life, their power. I felt drunk on the fight before it had even started.

"I don't know what this is, and I don't care. I must… I want… to murder you!" I said breathily, having started to hyperventilate, to the seven figures looking at me.

"Get here and fight me! Each of you!" I yelled in the direction of the power.

As one stepped forward, a woman who was dressed sluttier than the leader of that group of people I killed earlier, I proceeded as well, albeit with a shaky walk because of what I was feeling.

"What's your name? I want to know who I killed today!" I spoke, still breathing heavily.

"I'm lust, darling. Maybe you'd like to see my… specialty before you die. I could take you to the Aether before I send you to Herobrine" the woman said seductively.

"Figured I'd come across a slut sooner or later. Sorry, but you just don't do it for me. Anyway, my owner wouldn't like you." I said, pulling out my hilt. As I did that, I saw her face go from 'I want to fuck you' to just 'I want to fuck you up'. Either way, I was going to tear this slut more holes than she could dream of having.

"Oh, you're gay? What a shame" she said with the same mocking sincereness that I used either yesterday or the day before. It's so hard when you're technically asleep for so long at a time.

"So what's with the hilt? You gonna try to shove it in me?" Lust asked with the same look she started with.

"No, no, no. But you'll be feeling something in you, and that you won't like. Unless of course you're also Minecraftia's biggest masochist" I said back with a smile to match Lust's then creating the blade of my sword with a swipe of my hand for effect.

"Come on. I want your blood on my hands. I want to feel your power in me" I said before I ran at her, ethereal blade to the side.

As I got to her, I saw her move to the side faster than I could register and deliver a kick to my face.

It hit the flat of my sword, making the other side hit me in the face. It was better than the 'stiletto' heels. There was fucking knives instead of high heels.

Given that they were humanoid, I guessed that they were important, but I'd never heard of any specifically dangerous royals besides…

"The children of Herobrine" I whispered with a look of further insanity in my eyes.

"You're right. I'm surprised you'd know about us" Lust said condescendingly and attacked me this time.

As she kicked at me again, I saw she wasn't wearing underwear.

"And I thought you were slutty before!" I said when I saw that. I jumped back, put away my sword and created a red whip for each of my arms from my constructs. If I could wrap it around her legs, I could trip her and drive them through her until she was dead.

"No you don't!" My opponent said excitedly, seemingly making daggers out of nothing and kicking them towards me.

As one hit me in the gut, I felt it almost burn into my skin, making me scream in pain. It only served to make me even more exited.

"Again! Hit me! I want this battle to make my blood truly rush! The night is still young! I want to paint my face with your blood when I splatter you on the ground!" I screamed with glee at the pain, my agony only serving to make me love this battle even more and make me feel stronger.

As I ran towards Lust again, I swore I could hear some kind of beat to the fight. As if I could dance to it. But it was too fast for feet to move. Only weapons could hit at this rate. As I felt a high beat, I struck.

This time, I hit something. A dagger Lust had kicked at me.

"I want that power of yours!" Lust screamed and ran towards me. As she ran, I spun myself around, and hurled the dagger back at lust, hitting her arm, but only just.

As she got to me and started attacking, I became lost. I got into the rhythm, of the music of the battlefield, of the staccato sound Lust's strikes and my own and lastly of my beating heart, pushing the blood through my veins at a rapid pace.


	17. Wrath

Wrath

**Yes, I intend to go through every sin, though some will die easily. But Sloth won't fight. Just die. Just like the lazy bastard he'll be.**

I hadn't truly attacked Lust for a while. I was simply blocking her blows, pissing her off to the rhythm of the battle.

As I was looking for an opening that would be challenging enough, there was a sudden change in the beat of Lust's strikes. She was using her hands and in them were those same daggers she had kicked at me before.

"I want your suffering!" my opponent screamed in a tone halfway between ecstasy and anger, jabbing her arm forward and stabbing me in the lung.

"Finally, you actually hurt me!" I yelled with my right lung feeling like it was on fire, bringing my excitement further up.

'I will be in so much pain when you go back you asshole' Bal said with no small amount of resentment.

'Oh shut up. I'm trying to concentrate. I'm not deliberately getting stabbed' I retorted with a roll of my eyes, knowing that he could still tell what I was doing.

Before Bal could have said anything else, I grabbed Lust's arm and twisted it, from the sound of her scream, tearing it out of the socket and breaking her shoulder at the same time.

As I pulled her dagger out, I kicked at the back of Lust's left leg, breaking that as well and making her fall to her knees.

Picking her up by the back of the neck, I slammed her face-first into the ground, probably breaking her nose. Then I turned her over and stabbed her in the same place she stabbed me, the lung.

When I did that, I turned one of my whips into a serrated blade, making the now wide eyed Lust try to scramble away, only for my remaining whip to wrap around her broken leg tightly, almost crushing the bone completely and making my new toy scream in agony.

"Squeal like a pig!" I screamed with a sadistic grin to shame an axe murderer and started pulling the extension back in. She pleaded for me to stop the whole way, only serving to fuel my insane laughter.

When Lust was back at my feet, I stamped on her back, breaking her spine and paralysing her legs. Stabbing her in the back with my blade, I lifted her into the air, making her slide down the barbs. As she was almost impaled down to my hand, I placed my other hand on her back and ripped the barbed sword out of her, making it saw through her and leaving a vertical slash going right through her, making my opponent fall unconscious on the floor.

Noticing Lust wasn't moving, I stepped on her head, crushing her skull flat.

Hearing a scream, I saw a man bigger than an iron golem run at me, swinging a hammer, hitting me and probably breaking a few ribs and making me cough up blood.

"Wrath, I'm guessing." I said, grabbing his gargantuan hammer during another swing of it with both my regular hands and two of my constructs, making me slide back a few steps.

The son of Herobrine froze in rage at his attack being caught. It wasn't easy mind you, to catch that thing, but it had the effect I wanted.

In the opening, I felt my memory kick in; causing me to remember that big oaf I had killed before.

I ran up his arm, only to be swatted away by a hand the size of a large shield, making me hit a building and go through the wall of it in seconds making me scream in agony like Lust did before I gave her a new whole for her to use in the nether.

I got up and ran back out of the hole in the destroyed building at Wrath.

**So, how was my relentless murder? Gruesome enough? I needed something fun.**


	18. Envy

Envy

As I ran at Wrath, it was like time had slowed. I could see every muscle in my opponent's body move, like I was hyped up on sugar cane and gunpowder. Fuuuuun times.

Anyway, when I saw Wrath moving his warhamer to the side for a horizontal swipe, I decided to slide beneath the blundering giant.

With a quick kick of my legs just as I was about to get hit, I started sliding under Wrath's legs to behind his back.

When he started to turn I was already up and moving towards the armoured demon's back. As I latched on, I ripped one of the plates of armour of and started stabbing at the flesh underneath with a smaller version of the blade I had used on Wrath's sister.

After I had stabbed him a few times, I chose instead to move up and made a hook out of the blade I had just bloodied, knowing that I couldn't kill the aspect of pure anger with only a few stabs to the back.

Putting the phantom hook around Wrath's neck, I yanked it across, probably tearing a slice out of his throat and making him suffocate on his own blood.

I had to quickly jump off of the dying man to avoid being crushed by his weight as he fell.

When Wrath was on the ground, I decided to cut his head off because one; I destroyed Lust's head and two; I wanted to make sure he was dead.

'No use keeping him alive any longer' I thought with a swipe of my wrist-blade, having turned it back after I ripped Wrath's throat out.

"Hey! I wanted to kill that prick!" I heard a teenage boy yell angrily, footsteps accompanying the voice.

"You pride or envy? I can't tell the difference. You're both wanting assholes. At least greed has style" I insulted , looking at him and still breathing hard like I had for both fights that I finished earlier.

"Envy. Now, I want to kill you, so hurry up and DIE!" Envy said, screaming out die whilst pulling out a whip that mimicked my own and hurling it at me.

Discarding my own whip and sword as Envy's whip wrapped around me, I decided to turn them back into the arms they started out as, but instead of hands I replaced the ends with spikes, so I could have a better chance against that whip. Some leverage so that I wouldn't be pulled in or thrown around.

Since he couldn't pull me in, he untied me and the whip seemed to retract.

'You know… he's sort of cute for being evil' I heard Bal say about the pasty kid in front of me. He looked about eighteen and had back length white hair, which looked quite weird next to the crimson shirt and jeans he was wearing.

'I'm not the one who cares' I said back blankly, only caring about the battle and not if some guy looks cute or not. That being said, I knew that Bal would stop me from maiming Envy as bad as I usually would.

When my other side and I had finished talking, I saw Envy wrap the whip around his arm with a single movement and seemed to disappear out of sight.

"Well fuck. I guess you're a thief. Too bad you can't be seen. My nice side thought you were cute. Then again, he's taken, but that must make you want him. Or want him even more" I said flirtingly, looking around for a sign of movement.

After about a quarter of a minute, I felt something wrap around my waist, but not cold and unliving like the whip, accompanied by something against my back.

'Just what I wanted' I thought wickedly.

"Oh, he's taken is he? I prefer them when they're taken. And I guess you do it for me" Envy whispered seductively, licking at my neck.

'Aaaaand… There!' I thought wickedly, making a blade extending from my left elbow and stabbing backwards towards the person hugging me, all whilst butting my head back and groaning in fake pleasure.

'You deceitful bastard!' Bal yelled in my head, clearly annoyed about me both flirting with anyone and playing with someone's emotions.

'Technically, every spider prince is a bastard' I joked back. Marriage was rare with kings, because one; they fucked around a lot and two; every time a female spider gave birth, they died, meaning death rates for women were high, but that was balanced by the rule that almost every male prince was a warrior. And the tournaments were to the death, so many died in those that it balanced the population.

"Playing hard to get. I like that. I guess I might not want your blood now" I heard Envy say, seeing him appear sitting on the top of a building. The same building that I was thrown straight through.

After he disappeared again, I felt someone in front of me, holding my arms and last of all, something against my lips.

Envy's lips.


	19. Envy (Continued)

Envy (Continued)

**Yep, I want to stretch this out. I'm evil.**

_Graus' POV_

When I felt Envy's lips on my own, I was legitimately shocked.

'Kid's persistent' I thought as I started to fake liking the kiss and leaned into the kiss, only to feel what I guessed was a knee against my crotch, making me realise that he'd fallen for it, only to feel something stab into my arm.

As I pushed away, I noticed it was a fucking arrow! As I looked around I saw Ace with his bow up, the one Bal had given him as a present last month.

'He must have found it in the building that they were staying at' I thought, pulling the arrow out as Ace glared at me.

Noticing that Envy had disappeared **again** I decided to finally drop the act.

"Come out, come out wherever you are" I said with a slight smile. This was fun after all.

'Why exactly can't I get into a relationship with someone **I **like? Because it's unfair that you can have a boyfriend that shoots me, yet I can't have a boyfriend that doesn't do anything out of the ordinary' I whined at Bal sadly, for once feeling sad about it.

'Hhhhhh, as long as they're not evil or something. I don't know your… tastes in partners well' Bal replied, seeing my point.

'Thanks. For once, I almost want to hug you. It's technically impossible, but the feeling stands' I said warmly, to Bal's surprise.

'I'm not a complete asshole' I said, smiling in a way that was less creepy than usual at Bal's obvious surprise.

Seeing a footprint appear on the ground, I struck out with two of my spikes, stabbing something with one. When I saw blood spray on the ground, I knew that I'd hit Envy, probably in the lung by a cough and Envy appearing for a second then seeming to slip off with another cough, splattering blood on the ground, when I started pulling him forwards.

As Envy slid off of my spear, I saw him fade away slowly.

"Ouch. I thought you liked me" my target said with fake hurt in his voice before he fully disappeared.

"Oh, I do, but you're evil. Bal says no evil boyfriends" I said sincerely. I could swear that I was becoming ever so slightly like Bal. I still loved fighting, but I just didn't feel the same.

"So you're not taken. Too bad. I would've liked stealing you" Envy said without any interest.

As he finished, I felt something wrap around my neck. I tore at it, knowing that Envy had his whip around my neck and was choking me.

It came free seconds before I would have passed out, only when I saw something hit an object that wasn't there did I realise that Amy must be able to see Envy.

"Fuckin' hell Amy. You could have told me that you could see the bastard" I yelled out to Amy, who seemed to be shooting at thin air, rarely hitting anything.

I ran towards where she was firing, not even caring if I got hit. Amy wasn't that strong. Not yet, anyway.

"Look out behind you!" I screamed ecstatically as I saw Amy get pulled forward by the arm. I managed to lunge on something right after, making me and it fall over.

"Looks like you aren't completely invisible" I said smugly, holding what I guessed to be Envy down.

"Well for the first time, someone saw me. Was that girl's name Amy? I heard you call a name" Envy said; amazed and luckily appearing beneath me, head annoyingly close to my own and his arms, which I must have missed, wrapping around my back.

'Great' I thought bitterly before Envy rolled us both over and held me down by the shoulders, putting him on top.

When Envy grabbed my throat to finish me off, I stabbed him in the chest with all four of my spears of whatever they were made of, making him cough up blood again as he gave me a shocked look.

"For once, someone bested me at deception. Good job, liar. I would've loved your powers" Envy said in a sad tone, putting me at a loss for words, before he slumped over, dead.

"That was… interesting" I said slowly, pushing the white and red figure off of me and not bothering to damage his skull to make sure he was dead.

**Longest 1v1 fight so far. Then again, it takes patience to find the invisible man and even more skill to deceive a master liar.**


	20. A Glutton for Punishment

A Glutton for Punishment

When I got up from the ground after killing envy, I saw a man with a rather large gut and a height taller than Wrath come out, stopping at about ten metres from me.

"Gluttony" I said, looking him up and down, noticing that he was wearing clothes, not armour like the rest. Even Lust and Envy wore armour, and Lust was arguably a whore, given her status, while poor Envy was a thief. They wouldn't need much armour, if any.

"Shut up and hit me" Gluttony said in a deep voice with disinterest.

As I hit the man, trying to disembowel him and succeeding, a red and grey mist spewed out of the wound, causing me to stumble back in surprise, not knowing what was happening.

When I stopped moving backwards, I found that Gluttony's body was being absorbed into the red mist, akin to how fire burns paper.

"My hellfire form will devour you whole" a demonic voice said from within the mist.

"Yeah, you like eating. I get it" I said with a smirk at the creature. I would definitely need Amy for this one.

"Hey, Amy, you think you could try another one of your tricks?" I asked with a quick turn of my head, not knowing what this "Hellfire" form could do.

As I watched the infernal mist that was Gluttony, I saw what looked like zombies walk out of him, making me laugh loudly.

"Is this the best you can do?!" I yelled almost happily, pulling out my sword and hacking the blocky enemies to pieces taking limbs off with each swipe. Zombies really were weak. That and this sword puts a diamond one to shame.

As I sliced away mercilessly, I saw an arrow go into the head of one zombie and another get launched back. No explosions though.

'Cupa's probably having a tea party or something. For all we know, she could have gone off to blow up bandits' Bal said half-heartedly as I cleaved a zombie's head in half gleefully.

"What the fuck!?" I yelled when an arrow hit me in the shoulder, close to where Ace had shot me when I was "fighting" with Envy.

As I looked back to Gluttony, I saw a group of skeletons in a line in front of him. Luckily, they had terrible aim, the price having blocks for fingers **and **not having any eyes.

Looking around, I decided to simply carve through the zombies instead of taking each out when they got to me.

Clearing the area, I created claws the size of short swords on each hand and then talons the size of a daggers on my feet.

'Time to tear shit up' I thought with my usual cruel grin.

When I started running I felt every step bring sparks from the ground and into the air. As I got to a zombie, I stabbed my hand forwards, impaling the undead mob instantly and piercing the spine. Throwing it off with a spin and in the same movement decapitating another, I kicked at a third's neck, lodging my talons into its neck, making me yank my foot down, gutting it like a fish.

"Give me a challenge! Don't you have anything in there that's an actual threat!?" I screamed at the mist that the zombies were appearing from, swiping my hand back and killing two more of the things.

As iron golems came out along with some wytches, I smiled sadistically again, having gotten tired of butchering such an easy mob.

I half screamed half laughed in cruel amusement as I broke into another run, swiping in front of me, killing a few more zombies as my claws became larger yet and I felt a fireball hit me, making me laugh even more.

I was a god of death, tearing soul from skin with every swipe of my scythe like claws. I split both flesh and bone with every flick of my wrist. The zombies couldn't even touch me, I was that fast. There was no end to my fun yet, if this guy isn't even the hardest! Never did killing an enemy make me happier, because there was no stopping me. Bal didn't even care!

"I'm having the fucking time of my life!" I screamed as I ripped an iron golem's arm off and jumped down, crushing a wytch's in skull with it.

Just as I was using that same wytch as a battering ram, I felt a searing explosion at my back, telling me who just joined in.

Cupa the Creeper.

As I pulled out my sword again, this time serrated, I saw a common blocky human come out of the mob of mobs, wielding a diamond sword.

When she got near me, I brought my sword up with the ethereal blade pointing at the ground and the hilt at eye level. At the moment the woman swung, I swiped upwards, locking her sword between the slots in my own and twisting it out of her grasp.

The weapon managed to lodge itself in the head of another cube human as I ripped through the head of my disarmed opponent with my blade and kicked a zombie back, knocking back a row of my assorted enemies.

"Graus, he's getting smaller, keep going!" I heard Ace yell out as he shot an arrow next to me, taking out another cube human.

**Looks like I've reached my stopping mark.**


	21. Gluttony's Starvation

Gluttony's Starvation

**Got to 20 chapters in less than two weeks. I have no life during school holidays.**

_Graus' POV_

As I started mercilessly eviscerating anything and anyone that came out of Gluttony again, I found that he seemed to have gotten smaller and had slowed down his creation of familiars but at the same time, was using stronger ones.

As I ran forward towards Gluttony, this time jumping over and weaving between enemies, I saw something big start to appear out of him.

"A fucking ghast?!" I screamed in surprise. It's not often that you see a ghast in the overworld and even rarer to see one appear out of a cloud.

I broke the legs of a zombie with a kick to the knees, and then I vaulted up onto my victim's back, sprung onto the head of a cube human, snapping its neck, and climbed up an iron golem's back just to get somewhat near to the flying, box-looking creature, only just blocking a fireball it sent at me with a quick swing of my jagged sword when I got up.

'There's no way I could get up there. Unless…' I thought mischievously and putting my sword away.

Pushing off the golem, I made the whips I'd made earlier come out of my wrists to use as hooks to get to the top of the Ghast and try to kill it from there.

Only to get hit by a fire ball as soon as I made the things, causing me to fly back through the air.

When I recovered, I was surrounded by cube humans, this time in diamond armour that matched their swords.

As I got up, I swept one's legs out from under them, and then stabbed at their face, making my whip rigid at the last moment, killing them. Turning, I lashed out and took ones head off with a blade I created at the end of my other whip.

Two ran at me, making me jump back on instinct and send my appendages through their throats and bringing them to the ground in a small heap before I ripped the ends of my whips out, killing two more.

Ripping another's armour off, I threw them at the other side of the circle, hearing a crack to confirm that he'd died.

As I heard that mysterious beat start up again, I lost myself, barely paying any attention to the fight itself. There was something mesmerizing in the sound of the battle, something hidden that I loved. It put me into a state of unfocused focus and made every swing of a sword, every whistle of an arrow, flying through the air; sing of the sweetest melodies, of the battle, the blood and the damned souls trying to survive.

In the limbo between calm and hyperactive excitement, I never stopped moving. The very blows that would have always stoped me, I seemed to walk right through as I killed another person. The horde had thinned out to a few wytches, two iron golems, about thirteen humans and that ghast before I came out of my trance.

Putting my plan to kill the ghast into action, I flicked an arm out, sending one of my whips flying at the behemoth as I ran. When the spike stabbed into the ghast, I was swung upwards and around to the top of the demon.

When I slammed my fists down into the top of the living white box, I pierced the skin of the thing with my whips and put all of my constructs into driving tendrils throughout the ghast's body, causing it to become something akin to an inside-out pincushion made of flesh and bone when the spikes drove out of its body. As it started tilting over to show it had died, I drew the spikes back in and flipped off the beast, landing flat on my feet when I hit the ground.

Looking back, I saw the huge mob turn to dust like the rest of the familiars had.

"What are you?!" I heard a now back to normal Gluttony whine out breathily, like it was hard to talk.

'Must have been those familiars were keeping his heart going' I thought wickedly, walking over to Gluttony's crouched form and kicking him in the jaw, making him fall back, probably with a broken jaw.

"Since you gave me such a good massacre, I'll kill you quickly" I spoke as I went over to my opponents head. When I finished, I swiftly pulled my foot my foot up, leaving it above Gluttony's head for a few seconds before slamming it back down with a force strong enough to dent the ground even after destroying Gluttony's skull.

**And that's my second two chapter fight. Review, would you kindly.**


	22. Greed

Greed

Turning around and breathing out slowly, I saw the third last of the seven move in for the fight. She had what looked like golden claws on his fingers, but much more curved than the ones I had used earlier.

"So, who are you?" I asked, smiling cruelly at the look of those claws.

'I think they'll feel great. If they can hit me' I thought with a glance at the claws, wondering who could have made them.

"Greed" the woman said, looking utterly disinterested.

Smiling a bit more, I quickly struck forward, using my whips to clear the gap, only for Greed to grab my appendage when it got near, stopping it completely.

"I guess you want more" I joked after my slight surprise cleared, only for my reply to be having Greed run at me with that same demeanour, no emotion at all.

'What a snow golem' I thought, feeling Greed's claws cut my arm open slightly, making me moan as I was thrown to the ground.

'Watch out!' My meek dominant side yelled at me.

Snapping into action, I jumped away and shifted my whips to dual blades running along the outside of my arms. They'd make better weapons to take Little Miss Quiet out.

As I gave my first strike I only scratched Greed, barely making her bleed.

'She's fast!' I thought excitedly when I didn't hit my target. I liked a challenge. It just wasn't as fun to kill an opponent too fast.

As I struck again, Greed grabbed my arm and twisted it, her claws cutting into me, but I used that to whip around, in the process dislocating my shoulder, and stabbed her in the arm, making her release her hold on mine.

In the short reprieve after I stabbed her, I managed to relocate my shoulder quickly and ran at Greed this time, lengthening the blades on my arms before I got to her.

With a quick jab, I got a blow in on her inner arm as she almost slashed my right eye out.

'Great. A scar' I hear Bal say in annoyance.

'It might look good on you' I commented as I licked up the blood that was flowing slowly down my face and shivered.

'I doubt it' Bal retorted as I happily blocked another slash.

"An eye for an eye" I said before cutting at Greed's eye faster than usual and almost cut her left eye out, mirroring our wounds slightly.

After we exchanged blows for a few minutes, Greed stepped back and stood there for a few seconds seemingly slouching there, panting and looking at me blankly.

As we watched each other I saw her back seem to bulge slightly, like there was something under her skin.

"What the…" I whispered when ebony wings tore through Greed's skin, sending blood splattering behind her.

In addition to wings, talons grew on her feet, giving a slightly more intimidating look, even though that just exited me more.

"Wings? You remind me of something. I just can't place it" I said with a mocking look.

'This one's surprising' I said to Bal in my head.

When Greed jumped up and started flapping her wings, I quickly ran forward on a whim and jumped up, only to be punched away with the force of an iron golem.

"I fucking love these powers!" I yelled after spitting out a tooth or two, then feeling another start to grow through at a rapid pace.

As Greed swooped at me, I grabbed onto her arm, even while her other arm was clawing at my shoulder, but was blocked by a plate I made from my limited magic.

Realising that we were on the ground again, I rolled Greed and myself over and stabbed at her with my blade, only to feel her claws pierce my gut, making me smile and twist my sword around in her lungs, readying my other blade to cut Greed's arm off.

Even as I cut through my opponent's arm, I felt her kick me off, only to hear her scream when I made my blades, especially the one lodged in her lung, serrated, tearing at her insides and making tears start to come down her face.

I eventually stood up off of Greed, readying my blade once again while I took her severed arm's hand out of my gut so that I could heal.

"You're still gonna fight!? Perfect!" I yelled in vicious glee as Greed got up from my attack.

When Greed finished getting up, she ran at me with an enraged yell and swiped wildly at me, almost hitting me once.

"Ahahaa You really think you can hit me with one arm!?" I screamed in amusement when Greed kept swiping at me in reckless abandon. I wasn't even trying!

"Weak" I said as I stabbed forward with one blade towards Greed's throat while I blocked her strike with the other, spearing through her throat completely, killing her or, at least, paralysing her.

Repeating my usual ritual, I cut Greed's head off, throwing it on the ground unceremoniously.


	23. Pride

Pride

_Graus' POV_

Another one of the seven and I were walking into the centre of the battlefield again when several guards busted through the gates that the Children of Herobrine were waiting at.

"I think I should teach these guards not to even dare threatening me" the person I only just realised was male said as the guards moved in on him.

At the moment the man finished his sentence the assorted guards either fell to the ground or ran screaming for no clear reason, turning my post-battle afterglow to turn back to full blown bloodlust.

As I ran wildly, blades trailing behind me, I felt a hand close around my throat before I could realise that my enemy had moved.

"I don't believe I've told you my name. You should know the person who's going to kill you" the man said before throwing me to the ground, making me laugh.

"Let me guess… Pride? You seem stuck up enough" I said as I rose from the ground, only using my legs and an almost invisible pair of arms to get up, giving the look that I was levitating of the ground, even slumping forward after to complete the effect.

"At first I couldn't tell if you were a guy" I said with a cruel smile, knowing that he wouldn't take an insult well.

"You little…! I won't even let you have a taste of my power" Pride said in rage. Perfect.

"I think you'll need it when I'm exited" I said before settling into a low stance then bolting of at lightning speed, taking in the sweet suffering of the mess I'd made earlier.

As I hit Pride at full speed, I stabbed at him, only to have my arm bashed aside even as he turned away, completely dodging me.

Even when I turned and stabbed at Pride with my other blade he simply pushed my arm aside like it was nothing, making him start to grin condescendingly at me, especially when I felt his foot collide with my chest.

There was a sudden silence in the area as I glared at Pride with a growl, having recovered even before I'd hit the ground.

Dispersing my blades, I got up from the slight crouch I was in and decided to try fighting differently.

I closed my eyes and rolled my shoulders to relax for what I was about to do. Use my powers faster than I would have in any other occasion, probably to the point where I wouldn't use the same thing twice in a row. That was the idea anyway.

As soon as I'd opened my eyes I was running, not recklessly like before, but timed, every step was thought out.

I flipped over pride, barely blocking a punch by him, but grabbing onto his arm, twisting it around him and punching the small of his back, only to feel his shoulder collide with my jaw sending me spiralling back for a second before I lashed out with one of my ethereal spikes, wrapping around Pride's arm and pulling me forwards again.

With a chuckle, I jammed a pair of claws I'd created into Pride, hoping to, at least, slow him down.

It was only then that I felt stabbing pain course throughout my body.

I loved the shocked face Pride had when I started laughing in ecstasy even as I fell to the ground, the pain making me lose control.

"Do it again" I said pleadingly as the pain faded away, earning a look of greater shock from my opponent.

By the time he'd recovered, I was already a finger's width from him, holding a blade I quickly threw together to his throat and looking him in the eyes.

"Do. It. Again" I felt pain once again wrack my body as Pride did his little trick again, this time to a point I started to scream in pain, only just clinging onto consciousness.


	24. Nightmare

Takedown

**A rare few of the titles of the chapters will be named after songs. Blue Stahli's song, Takedown, seems to embody this fight slightly. **

_Graus' POV_

I was in more pain than I could stand, causing me to fall down hands and knees on the ground, limbs shaking.

"Y-You're good" I complimented shakily, noticing a drop of blood come from my nose.

'I'm getting better at this' I thought just before I felt a boot hit me in the chin, sending me sprawling on my back and smiling uncontrollably due to a broken jaw.

"Not so strong now, are you? Not even worth it" Pride said as he stepped on my chest, while I smiled at him wildly, regardless of a broken jaw or the pain I was in. Regardless of how much it actually hurt, there'd always be something about pain that made me feel alive.

"This is no nightmare that you will awaken from. You may reek of witch magic and the alluring scent of the Fear, but that won't save you" Pride spoke sneeringly, putting more weight onto my chest, but easing up on the mind stuff.

"Weird you're not an enderman. I would have smelt it" my attacker, assumably, thought aloud.

"Purple eyes means you're screwed" I groaned as I felt my lower jaw seem to reattach itself and the pain of Pride's mind tricks fade away abruptly.

Grabbing at his ankle, I slashed into Prides leg, even when he started to jump away, only to fall a few metres from me with a grunt.

When I got up, I licked at my claws and shivered in ecstasy, my blood rushing to the point that I had to lick at the blood coming from my nose every few seconds.

"I will make soup from your blood!" I shouted in excitement as I started to run a few seconds after Pride had stood up again and proceeded to walk slowly towards me, pulling out a dagger in the process.

When we met, Pride sidestepped again, only for me to turn with a swipe of my claw-ish nails and almost hit him, then start slashing wildly, making a sword in one hand when my claws kept meeting cold metal and missing the warm flesh that I was aiming for.

"I'll spill your guts to the pavement after I'm done curb stomping you!" I screamed insanely, frustrated at the lack of any pain around me, making Pride's ruby eyes widen slightly.

"You're crazy!" Pride exclaimed before jumping back.

"I know! It's wonderful! Thank the author!" I screeched as I moved towards Pride at a lightning pace, causing a confused look on his end.

"I see an opening!" I wailed madly while I slashed towards a weak point in Pride's stance near his elbow, cutting into his arm, only for my blade to come out of my grasp and throwing my arm back. Pride stabbed towards my chest, only for his wrist to be caught in a vice grip by my clawed hand, making cracks emanate from the appendage while, at the same time, the skin was rent open, making blood ooze from the wounds, taking my frustration away.

"Try. Harder!" I screamed happily after I kicked him away, giving Pride another chance and hoping that my game wouldn't end too soon.

"YOU MONSTER!" Pride screamed from his place on the ground with terror in his eyes.

'Pathetic' I thought after I'd lost my grin and started moving towards Pride with a deadpan look even as I formed a zweihander in my talon like hands.

"If I'm a monster, then what are you?" I asked dangerously when I was in front of my prey, standing in a relaxed position.

"A monster, a man or a wolf?" I followed up when Pride didn't say anything.

"Never mind. Now you might as well be dead" I said, ending with a slash towards, only for Pride to catch my blade, causing his arm to shake from the force and his hand to almost come off.

"I won't die yet. Not by you. Not by anyone!" Pride muttered, slowly getting louder until he yelled out the last sentence and shoved my blade to the side and stabbed me in the back.

"That's the spirit! Fight back like a true demon!" I exclaimed loudly as I yanked myself of the dagger and spun around with my massive sword and almost took Pride's head off, but only took of a few strands of hair when he ducked and stabbed at my arm.

"Yes! Try to make me scream again!" I screamed as I transferred my blade to one hand before I grabbed Pride's head and slammed it down onto my knee, probably smashing his nose beyond repair.

"Scream!" I shouted when Pride only grunted at the pain and staggered back, clutching his destroyed nose.

"Defiant till the end! I like that" I said when Pride ran towards me again, only to run past me, side stepping me and moving towards the corpse of Wrath, mainly his war hammer.

"Excellent choice" I stated when Pride picked up the weapon, genuinely impressed.

"Just shut up and die!" Pride shouted at me angrily before turning around and running towards me again, wielding a hammer twice his size.


	25. This is Gonna Hurt

Blood's Rapist

**Yes, the title is a play on 'Blood Lust'. If anyone thought anything else, they are perverts. And this is a 'Did you just punch out Cuthulu's son?' moment. Please review!**

_Graus' POV_

"Come on!" I laughed out during one of Pride's sluggish swings. "Hit me!" I screamed out during another wild yet slow swing.

"I think that ego's just making up for something" I said as I let the oversized mallet of metal hit me, but catching it, if only barely, even using two arms more than usual.

"Heads up!" I warned jovially while I jumped up on top of the weapon and ran up the hilt of it, pushing off at about halfway, coming back down behind Pride, who had barely turned fast enough around to block my punch. I felt a slight pain in my chest, but disregarded it, instead delivering a bone shattering punch to Pride's chest, using both fists.

"You gonna' really hit me next time?" I questioned, smug enough for a blind man to realize that I was smirking to an almost psychopathic level, which wasn't far from the reality while I pulled a dagger out of my chest, wound healing at a level that had me questioning whether it was an illusion.

"Well?" I asked a seething Pride, who was hunched over and glaring daggers into me. "If the look you're giving me was half as mean, it would still do more damage than that little toothpick over there" My mocking making pride visibly twitch.

"Shut your mouth before I break it!" my previously silent opponent yelled in rage, earning him an exited look before he ran towards me.

I let out a maniacal laugh as Pride sprinted towards me like lightning, only to be stopped as I kicked at his head creating a sickening crunch. Not sickening to me…. But just….. Whatever, I'm telling the story here! **You broke the fourth wall again. **Shadaaaaaaahp!

So, after my kick to Pride's face, he flew back to the ground, skull absolutely crushed.

"Hhhhhh, why couldn't you be harder to kill? I don't like easy fights" Walking past Pride's corpse, I saw someone lying on the ground where the seven were standing. 'I hope this one's stronger than the others. I may be tired, but this is boring.' "Hey, you! The one laying down!" I yelled out.

Seeing no reaction, I walked over, still no reaction. I even nudged the, now obviously, sleeping form of pure disappointment before me.

"Oh great. Just great" After a few seconds more of waiting, I lost my patience with the sleeping man, giving a kick that splattered blood, skin, bone and brains out on to the ground.

"So, what now? Oh, yeah. Kill the king" I huffed out, finally feeling my exhaustion and the pain from where my wounds were. Lucky I healed. I barely felt being stabbed in the heart. "I love these powers!" I felt pain even as I yelled out, but didn't care.

After taking apart the hinges of a gate, it fell down with a slam, throwing dust up in every direction, making some one cough, assumably Ace. The incompetent guard. I can't relate to my 'landlord' (One of my nicknames for Bal) most of the time. So innocent. I have to make up for it as well. I swear I'm becoming more like him lately, too.

"You four coming or what?" I asked my squad of random misfits. The crazy girl…. 'Cupa, was it?' Was dancing around Amy like nothing had happened, creeping everyone out.

Before anyone had answered, I was walking through the enormous gates leading to the keep.

**The moat has been crossed and the keep has been entered. There is only one thing that can happen now. Slaughter. And angst, if I can bother getting away from violence and murder. **


End file.
